Lobo
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: One-shot. De día, lo verás a él, yo soñaré con ella. Luego, al atardecer, él se marchará y yo, yo entraré por tu ventana. Deseándote a ti, pensado en ella. PhenrilXHilda, con toques de SiegfriedXHilda y algo más.


Bien, ahora si les dejo algo un tanto raro. Es un PhenrilXHilda, con un toque de SiegfriedXHilda y PhenrilX(sorpresa).

Sé que es una pareja rara, y ni siquiera los imagino juntos realmente...pero la inspiración funciona de maneras indescifrables. Es cortito, pero espero que les agrade.

Nada mío, excepto los desvaríos mentales.

**Lobo.**

Me dirijo a tu habitación, solamente acompañado de esa luz que me indica el camino. Entro, ágilmente y sin hacer ruido, para no despertar sospechas; conociendo que ya me esperas detrás de esas cortinas que se han vuelto nuestro escondite. Noche tras noche.

- No está bien.- Susurras en mi oído, mientras beso suavemente tu cuello y mis manos se aferran a tu espalda baja, apenas terminar de adentrarme por la ventana. Ha sucedido tantas veces que ya es costumbre, que casi puedo adivinar tus palabras y que puedo predecir tus actos. Pero sigue siendo igual de placentero.

Un gruñido es lo único que escapa de mi boca, demasiado entretenida en otras cosas para gastar aire en hablar. Un gruñido que te exaspera, lo sé; que te enloquece también. ¿Qué no está bien? Sí, lo he sabido desde siempre; desde antes que tu incluso. No está bien, lo sé, pero se siente tan correcto que no puedo evitar pensar que en algún punto nos hemos equivocado.

Sin embargo, no estoy aquí para pensar. No quiero hacerlo tampoco. Simplemente cumplo un protocolo para pasar a algo más...satisfactorio. Necesario, porque ya no puedo contenerme de tanto verla en la lejanía. Sé que te pasa igual, al ver tu mirada fría empezar a descongelarse. Esa mirada que clama, no por mí, sino por él.

- Detente, por favor.- Vuelves a decir, con los ojos cerrados y tus manos pequeñas apresando mi cuello. Lo dices, intentando mostrarte segura pero te conozco tanto que inmediato entiendo la señal. Tu voluntad está tan desecha como mi lealtad; esa lealtad que sólo te debo a ella, esa que nunca será tuya.- Detente.

Tu voz suena tan sensual cuando lo susurras de esa manera que me hace vibrar. La misma sensación que sólo me produce ella; sí, aquella que nos mira, impasible, desde arriba. Esa que se parece tanto a ti, tan perfecta, tan blanca, tan pura. A la que llamo de noche, mientras de día me desvivo pensando en tu figura, en tus brazos, en tus labios...

- Detenme.- Sólo una frase, un pedido o una orden, tómalo como quieras. Simplemente mírame y pídemelo, lo haré sin dudar. Te soltaré y me iré, desapareceré; buscando su reflejo en otro cuerpo.- Sólo pídemelo.

Te muerdes los labios y tus manos se detienen un momento, para después volverse a mover aún más despiertas que antes. Tu cuerpo me calienta, aún en este frío infernal; y pronto mis ropas comienzan a caer. Pronto te vuelves accesible y ella parece más terrenal.

Te pareces tanto a ella, tan fría. Tan misteriosa, tan única. Cierro los ojos y pienso en ella al besarte, al empezar a bajar tu vestido por los hombros, al empezar a morder lentamente tu hermosa piel blanca. Como ella. Me pregunto si su tacto será parecido, o si podría ser mejor. Mejor, quizás.

Cierras los ojos también y sé que lo imaginas a él. A ese valiente, perfecto y caballeroso que bien podría dar la vida por ti. Sé que piensas en él y eso de momento basta para no sentirme culpable pensando en ella. Ella que guía mis pasos, que me mira de una manera tan distinta a la tuya, que sólo en eso puedo diferenciarlas. Cierra los ojos, mientras te hago mía.

Tu cuerpo es tan delicado que queda marcado a mi paso, que cae rendido ante mí. Que se deshace entre mis manos. En mis garras. Tu alma es tan frágil en estos momentos, que parece la de una niña esperando por su amor, un amor imposible, incapaz de derribar barreras como lo hago yo. De destruirte, de destrozarte, de devorarte. Justo como yo, que con una sonrisa cínica me dedico a beber de ese néctar prohibido.

- Él no vendrá.- Te digo, con malicia, para recordarte que soy yo el que te tiene apresada entre mis brazos; para despertar tus instintos bajos, como los míos. Para terminar de destrozarte, teniendo tu corazón roto entre mis dedos.- Pero yo...yo estoy aquí.

El vestido cae; mientras la luz plateada entra por la ventana del balcón, posándose entre nosotros. Me llama, ¿lo escuchas? Me llama y yo oprimo mi cuerpo, desnudo contra el tuyo.

Aprieto y comprimo, y araño. Rasguño, rompo, destrozo todo a mi paso; hambriento, desesperado, moribundo. Tus largas uñas me marcan la piel y tu cabello, tan parecido a su color, se mece frente a mí. Me muerdes, con una mezcla de odio, de frustración y de pasión contenida; mientras pruebo mi propia sangre en mi boca.

- Cállate.- Me dices, con un dejo de amargura, de abandono. De pesadez. Me dices, pidiendo silencio para no escuchar mi ronca voz rompiendo el silencio de tu habitación. Para no escucharme susurrando cosas a tu oído, para poder imaginarlo a él, a su voz, a su respiración suave y no la mía, entrecortada.

Y accedo, callando y mordiéndome la lengua para no seguir haciéndote daño. Para no seguir deseando nombrarla a ella. Accedo para terminar como siempre, en silencio. No dices mi nombre, lo que me parece justo porque no diré el tuyo. Sería incapaz de faltarle a ella. Como siempre, las paredes guardaran nuestro secreto y permanecerán impasibles hasta el día siguiente; cuando muerto de deseos por ella, termine en tu alcoba aliviándote tus penas.

De día, lo verás a él, yo soñaré con ella. Luego, al atardecer, él se marchará, incapaz de confesarte su amor, incapaz de tocarte, de mancharte; y tu, tu vendrás a mí. Entonces yo, pensando en ella, dejaré en libertad al lobo e iniciará el juego...la cacería.

Entonces yo, apareceré en tu habitación, trepando por tu ventana. Oliendo tu llamado, siguiendo las huellas que has dejado en la nieve, siguiendo el calor que desprende tu alma en agonía. Ella, sobre mí, me acompañará hasta tenerte como ahora, a mis pies. Suplicando que te deje, pero rogando que te toque. Ahogándote en tu propia contradicción, que se disuelve cuando ya te tengo presa.

Y te toco, sin devoción, sin miramientos. Te acaricio, quemando. Me aprietas, casi llorando. Me aprietas, para ver si consigues olvidarlo. No lo hagas, que yo jamás dejaré de amarla. Ni siquiera poco, ni siquiera tanto. No lo hagas, porque yo simplemente no te amo. Te hago mía, pero no es sexo, ni amor, sino una mezcla cruel de ambos.

- La última vez.- Dices cuando todo termina, cuando la sangre se ha derramado y el instinto, más que el deseo, es saciado. Dices, fastidiada y harta de ti misma, sin palabras dulces de por medio pero completamente satisfecha.

- La última.- Asiento, soltándote y empezando a recoger mis cosas. Tus ojos, tan parecidos a ella. Tanto que parecen sonreírme en medio de la seriedad que te caracteriza. Me visto en silencio, dejándote sumida en ti misma, tus ojos reflejando el fuego de la chimenea que amenaza con extinguirse.

Y comprendo que no será la última. Porque, por más que quiera dejarlo, siempre terminaré volviendo a ti. Pensando en ella. Deseando esa Luna a la que tanto te asemejas. Esa Luna a la que llamo, apenas en un susurro ahogado.

**o.o.o.o**

Espero que se haya entendido un poco la idea...Al final el pobre fue criado por lobos, ¿no? Así que bien podría terminar enamorado de la Luna. Basado en una poesía que leí por ahí.

Gracias por leer!

Y si quieren asegurarse de mi salud mental, simplemente dejen un review...

Saludos! =)


End file.
